Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto)
Kingbalto's is a movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast *Belle - Penny (Inspector Gadget CGI) *Beast - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Prince Adam - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Gaston - Vector (Despicable Me) *Lumiere - Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Lumiere (Human) - Gru (Despicable Me) *Cogsworth - Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Cogsworth (Human) - The Once-ler (The Lorax) *Mrs.Potts - Eva (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Mrs.Potts - (Human) - Ted's Mom (The Lorax; 2012) *Chip - Private (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Chip (Human) - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Wardrobe - Gloria (Madagascar) *Sultan - Buddy the Porcupine (Open Season) *Sultan (Dog) - Kyle (Despicable Me) *Stove - Boog (Open Season) *LeFou - Edwardo/Elmacho (Despicable Me 2) *Bimbettes - Julian, Natalie and Shannon (Despicable Me 2) *Baker - Alfredo Linguine (Ratatouille) *Bookseller - Dr. Nafario (Despicable Me) *Maurice - Carl Fredrickson (Up) *Philippe - Sven (Frozen) *Mob - Hunters and Scarlet's Villains (Open Season and Minions) *Monsieur D'Arque - Mr. Perkins (Despicable Me) *Wolves - The Eastern Pack Wolves and Rogue Wolves (Alpha and Omega and Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *The Enchantress - Human Princess Fiona (Shrek) *The Enchantress as the Old Woman - Wood Carver (Brave) Scenes *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 1 - Prologue/"Penny" *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 2 - Penny meets Vector and Edwardo *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 3 - Carl's Invention *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 4 - Carl Goes To The Fair and Gets Lost/Wolves *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 5 - Carl Arrives At The Castle *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 6 - Vector's Proposal/"Penny (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 7 - Penny Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 8 - Penny's New Home *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 9 - Vector ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 10 - Penny meets Eva, Private and Gloria *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 11 - Penny Being So Difficult *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 12 - Penny Leave Her Room/Penny Meets Skipper and Short Fuse *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/Wolves Attack Again *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 15 - Vector and Edwardo meet Mr. Perkins *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 16 - Something Special for Penny/"Something There" *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 17 - Normal Again ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 18 - "Beauty and the Wolf" *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 19 - Classified Lets Penny Go/Vector's Plan *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 20 - "The Mob Song" *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 21 - Battle On The Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Wolf (Kingbalto) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Penny.jpg|Penny as Belle Classified_penguins.png|Classified as The Beast Lewis_meet_the_robinsons.png|Lewis as Prince Adam Vector.jpg|Vector as Gaston Eduardo_Perez_dm2.jpg|Eduardo/El'Macho as Lefou Perkins.jpg|Mr. Perkins as Monsieur D'Arque Skipper_eat_cheese.png|Skipper as Lumiere Short_fuse_penguins_of_madagascar_movie.png|Short Fuse as Cogsworth Eva_penguins_of_madagascar_movie.png|Eva as Mrs. Potts Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg|Ted's Mom as Mrs. Potts (Human) Private_find_penguins.png|Private as Chip Ted_Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins as Chip (Human) Category:Kingbalto Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies